


Burning Darkly

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tattoos, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Brendon has bound himself unwittingly to Spencer.  The prompt was tattoo.
Relationships: Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Burning Darkly

Brendon’s wrist is burning, and he pulls up his sleeve. The tattoo is bold against his skin, the red and black clearly showing up in the dim light of the room. The tattoo burns and it’s a siren call he can’t resist, no matter how much he might try. He hadn’t realised that Spencer was a mage until Brendon had gotten the tattoo. The tattoo had been Spencer’s idea, he’d come up with the design after their first European tour taking him to a tattoo studio in the back streets of Barcelona where Brendon had unwittingly bound himself to Spencer.


End file.
